Wish Upon a Star
by NatsuDragneelFireLord
Summary: Lucy doesn't really like her preschool life. So one night, she makes a wish on the best star out there. Only problem- it seems she made the star mad. (NaLu) {I wanted to make a cute little story. Short chapters, though there will be plenty.}
1. Chapter 1

Lucy looked out her window. Today had been an especially bad day at preschool, and her parents were fighting again. Her head was still sore from the other kids pulling her hair. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked for a star that could grant her wish.

"Oh, how pretty!" she gasped when she saw the brightest star she had ever seen shining right near her. It was the perfect star to make a wish on. She clasped her hands together, as if making a prayer.

 _"Star light, star bright._

 _Brightest star I've seen tonight._

 _I wish I may, I wish I might,_

 _get the wish I wish tonight."_

Lucy paused, wondering if she should make such a selfish wish, but forged ahead.

"I wish that my life was better, that the other kids liked me and my mommy and daddy didn't yell anymore," she whispered, opening her hands and standing up from her kneeling position in front of the window. As an afterthought, she added, "Amen."

Lucy climbed into her bed and snuggled deep under the covers. She looked outside the window one last time.

"That's funny. The star wasn't that big just a second ago," she mumbled, seeing the star she wished on. As she stared at it, it continued to grow bigger and brighter until Lucy had to shield her eyes.

"What's going on?" She jumped out of bed and opened her window. The star was shooting straight towards her. Lucy almost screamed, but she didn't want to wake her parents up. She backed away as the star shot towards her now-open window. Milliseconds before it crashed, it came to a stop directly in front of Lucy.

"Um, what are you?" Lucy asked curiously. The star twitched a bit, then made a noise.

"I'm a star, obviously. I came for you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Y-you came for _me_?" Lucy repeated, staring at the glowing thing. It fidgeted slightly, the light dimming a little and turning pinkish.  
"Well, yeah. You wished on me, didn't you?" the star said. Lucy still couldn't believe it. A _star_ just _fell out of the sky_. How did she get it back up? She was sure her mom and dad would be mad that she had a star in her room.

"Um, excuse me mister star, but do you think you could go back home? I'm not supposed to have stars in my room..." she muttered awkwardly, shifting her feet. The glow dimmed more, revealing a slight outline of someone about her height.

"I can't go back until I grant your wish," the star answered. "Oh! You probably want to know my name, huh?"

"Um, sure," Lucy murmured, feeling like maybe the stars messed up and sent her the wrong star. They weren't supposed to be _short_ , right?

"I'm the Summer Star, Natsu Dragneel," the star introduced, the glow fading completely. Lucy gaped at what it had left behind. It was a _boy_. And he had _pink hair_.

"W-wha-"

"It's the hair, isn't it? I knew that I should've made it turquoise!" the star-no, _Natsu_ said to himself more than her.

"Er, no! You're hair is fine!" Lucy stuttered. She couldn't help but stare at him. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, white pants, and he had a plain, striped white scarf wrapped neatly around his neck. His feet were bare, and he had dark eyes that seemed to shine like the stars.

"Y-you look so _normal_ ," she breathed. Natsu tilted his head.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he asked curiously.

"Because you're a star, not a human," Lucy said bluntly. Natsu looked hurt.

"I can look however I want. I could look like you if I wanted," he said, as if bragging. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Prove it."

"I will." And with that challenge on his mind, he closed his eyes. A bright gold halo appeared above his head, growing bigger by the second, until it descended down over the boy under it. As the halo faded, what was left was a perfect copy of Lucy, minus the clothes. Lucy stared at herself, completely stumped.

"Can I change back now? I don't like being a girl for too long..." Natsu muttered, shifting awkwardly. Lucy blinked.

"Ah- sure," she said absently. Natsu grinned wide, and he turned back into himself with the same technique.

"Ah, that's better," he sighed, stretching his arms above his head. And that's when Lucy saw his wings, big and white and feathery.

* * *

 _ **I FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY. I FEEL SO AWESOME**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Wings?!" she whisper-shouted. Natsu tilted his head slightly.

"Yeah...?" he answered uncertainly. Was it a good thing or a bad thing? "Happy has wings, too..." He trailed off at her face.

"You have wings?! And who is Happy?" she asked quickly.

"Obviously I have wings, how else could I get down here without breaking a leg? And Happy's my cat. He's right here," Natsu answered, pulling on his scarf to loosen it up. A tiny, blue cat head popped out, as if by magic.

" _Blue_?!" Lucy was sure she would've woken her parents up by now, but she didn't care.

"Yeah! Why do you keep on acting so surprised?" Natsu huffed, placing the blue cat on his pink hair. The colors clashed greatly, but Natsu didn't care.

"Because I've never seen a star with _pink hair_ or a cat with _blue fur_ ," Lucy emphasized the odd colors.

"Well, now you have," Natsu said, oblivious to her unbelieving face.

"I must be dreaming..." Lucy muttered, putting a hand on her face.

"Nope. No dreams here." Lucy looked at Natsu in surprise.

"You could hear me?" she asked.

"Uh, _yeah_. I have really good senses," Natsu answered. He put a hand on his ear, which was slightly pointed. "And is there supposed to be footsteps heading over here?" Lucy's eyes widened in horror, and she dove into her bed.

" _Hide_!" she hissed, burrowing into the blankets. Natsu took the hint, and he jumped into her closet just before the door to Lucy's room opened. Lucy pretended to shift at the sudden light, making tiny sleepy sounds before turning onto her other side. She heard the sigh of relief escape from her mother's lips before the door was quietly closed again. She waited until the hallway light was flicked off before daring to move again.

"Is she gone?" came a muffled call from her closet. She got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. Opening the closet door, she started to look for Natsu. But she couldn't find him.

"Natsu?" she whispered.

"In here." Lucy looked to her right and saw her pile of stuffed animals. A small, pink tuft of hair was sticking out from inbetween the paws of a certain blue cat. Lucy couldn't help but giggle as she saw Natsu struggling to climb out of the stuffed animals.

"A little help, please?" Natsu grunted, succeeding in getting his face free. Lucy laughed a second longer before grabbing his outstretched hand. Pulling him out, she couldn't help but notice how _warm_ his hand was. It was like he had a mini heater in the palm of his hand.

"Um, Lucy? You can let go now..." Natsu coughed awkwardly, shaking out his wings from where they had been folded tightly to his back. Lucy quickly let go, her face growing hot.

"S-sorry..." she murmured, stepping back to let him out of the closet. Natsu grinned as Happy's tail swished in front of his face.

"No problem. I like holding your hand."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how is this going to work again?"

"Just trust me on this."  
"O-kay..."

Natsu watched Lucy as she struggled to gather her blankets up. Natsu chuckled when she dropped them in the floor again.  
"Do you want any help?" he asked, already picking them up. Lucy nodded, slightly flushed.

"Just put them over there," she said, pointing to a clean spot on the floor. Natsu made a noise of acknowledgement before dumping the blankets in the specified area.

"Now what?"

"Spread them out like this." Lucy pushed all of the blankets except one to the side. Picking up the blanket, she spread it out on the floor. Natsu's eyes lit up.

"It's like a picnic!" he cheered quietly, grabbing another blanket and spreading it over the first one. The two children continued to make a small, blanket-covered patch on the floor. Natsu squealed in delight, burrowing under the blanket mass. Lucy giggled before going to her own bed.

"Aren't you going to come under?" came a muffled voice behind her. She turned to see a pair of golden eyes staring at her from the mound. She shook her head.

"I have to go to sleep. I have school tomorrow," she explained. Natsu's eyes melted to a darker gold.

"Aw..." he muttered, huddling deeper into the blankets and disappearing completely. "It would've been fun..." Lucy sighed when she heard an obviously fake sniffle.

"I'm not going over there."

Another sniff.

"You aren't convicing me."

A small, dejected mutter that sounded like 'but I'm your wish granter...'.

"You won't make me feel bad for you."

"What if I said I'd let you hold Happy?"

"Happy?"

"He has wings, too!" Natsu answered happily, still invisible under the blankets As if to prove a point, one white wing poked out from the mountain. "They look like mine."

"There's no way a cat has wings," Lucy deadpanned. The blankets suddenly exploded into the air. A dangerous-looking Natsu was standing in the middle of them.

"Happy does have wings!" he protested, his usually golden eyes a crimson red. Lucy took a few small steps back, suddenly afraid of the star boy.

"I-I'm sorry," she whimpered, falling backwards. As quick as it appeared, Natsu's anger was replaced with a smile. His eyes turned golden once again.

"No problem," he chirped, grabbing Lucy's hand to pull her up. But something brushed against her leg, making her almost scream in terror. Natsu covered her mouth with a warm hand, stifling her scream. Smiling, he reached down and picked up something small, fuzzy, and... blue.

"Lucy, you scared him!" he whined. Lucy glared at the pink-haired boy and his blue cat.

"I scared HIM?" she whisper shouted.

"Aye! You scared me a lot!" a small voice said. And Lucy's jaw promptly hit the floor.

* * *

 _ **Well? Was it good? Was it shit? Please tell me! And if anything is spelled wrong, tell me ;-;**_

 ** _Now I must go and read my reviews to get me motivated to write the next chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu covered her mouth again, keeping her scream down to a small 'aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...'

"You really need to stop screaming. You said yourself your parents don't want me here," he whispered. Lucy's almost silent scream died down, until Natsu removed his hand from her face.

"S-sorry... But did he really talk?" Lucy asked, staring at the blue bundle in Natsu's arms.

"Aye! I can talk!" Happy... meowed? Lucy stepped back a little, making Natsu frown.

"Do you think it's scary or something?" he asked, cuddling Happy closer as if to protect him from something.

"No! I think it's awesome! I just... I've never seen a talking cat before!" Lucy said quickly. Natsu stared at her a second longer, but then smiled wide and put Happy on the floor. Happy wandered off to her closet, presumably to sleep as he yawned before he even got inside.

"Good! Because you better get used to us fast, cause we're both staying here until your wish is granted!" He turned his back to her and started gathering up the blankets again. "Wanna give me a hand, here?"

"Oh! S-sure!" Lucy hurriedly started picking up the blankets, dumping them on the growing pile that Natsu was creating. The two kids chatted about random things that made no sense at all, and at one point Natsu started talking about all the other stars up in the sky.

"There's this one star, the Knight Star. Her name is Erza, and she's really scary! And then there's the Winter Star, Gray. He's a big jerk," Natsu babbled, waving his arms dramatically. Lucy giggled slightly, dropping a few quilts into the stack.

"Oh, and then there's the Spring Star Lisanna. She's pretty cool. And there's the Fall Star, Levy, and the Iron Star, Gajeel."

"How many stars are there?" Lucy asked in awe. Natsu frowned in concentration, trying to add up on his fingers.

"More than I can count. Hey, do you wanna know who our gramps is?" Natsu looked at her, his golden eyes glittering with excitement.

"Um, sure," Lucy answered.

"He's the Fairy Star, Makarov. He watches over all of the stars and assigns us to certain wishes people make on us. I usually don't get very many, but Erza gets a lot. Maybe it's because I don't come up that often...?" Somewhere in his explanation, he ended up talking more to himself than to his wisher. Lucy coughed awkwardly, bringing his attention back to her.

"Um, is there any just plain stars with no special names?" she asked curiously. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, there's just normal stars, too. They have names and stuff, but they can't grant any wishes. Because, you know-" he leaned in closer, and Lucy strained to hear his whisper, "-they're _old_." Lucy couldn't help the tiny laugh that escaped her mouth. Natsu himself was grinning, and he turned to the large pile of sleepables.

"Goodnight!" he suddenly said, burrowing under the blankets once again. Lucy blinked at him, then smiled slightly and crawled into her own bed.

"Goodnight, Natsu. Goodnight Happy," she murmured, her eyes closing.

"Sweet dreams, Lucy," Natsu whispered back, eyes already closed. But Lucy didn't hear him. She was already asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, so... what's going to happen?" Natsu asked, waiting until Lucy told him he could turn back around. Lucy slipped on her school shirt, then sighed.

"You can't come with me to school, so you'll stay here in my room until I get home," Lucy explained patiently. "You can turn around now." Natsu twirled around, staring at Lucy with a small frown.

"I can't just stay here. I have to stay close to you," he argued. Lucy sighed, then shook her head.

"You aren't in my school, so you can't go there," she said.

"Can, too. Who would notice one more kid in the middle of dozens of others?" Natsu asked.

"Everyone. Especially because of your hair." Natsu frowned again, but it looked more like a pout.

"You calling my hair funny-looking?" He crossed his arms, then looked away with a huff.

"No, nothing like that," Lucy soothed quickly. "It's just noticeable, is all."

"Noticeable is the same as funny-looking."  
"Is not!"

"Is, too!"

"Is not!"

"Is, too!"  
"Lucy? Who are you talking to in there?" Lucy's eyes widened, and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

" _Hide_!" she hissed around her palm. Natsu nodded, then dove into her closet, just like the night before, right when the door to the hallway was opened. Lucy's mother, Layla, was standing there, her lips turned down.

"Who were you talking to?" Layla asked skeptically.

"Um... Myself!" Lucy found herself mumbling. Layla shook her head slightly.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of old age, you know," she said with a wink.

"I'm not old!" Lucy pouted. Her mother laughed.

"Hurry up, grandma. You don't want to be late," she teased, closing the door. Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You can come out, now," she called softly. There was a moment of silence, then Natsu stepped out of the closet, Happy perched on his head.

"Your mom seems nice," he commented.

"Aye," Happy agreed. Lucy jumped at the cat's voice; she still wasn't used to a talking blue cat in her own house. Natsu shifted his feet, looking uncomfortable.

"So, why can't I just go with you?" he pressed again.

"You aren't a student," Lucy said again. "They don't know you, so they would call the popo to come and get you."

"The popo?"  
"The police."  
"What are police?"  
"People who take away bad guys."  
"But I'm not a bad guy!" Natsu cried indignantly.

"I know, but they would still take you away," Lucy said firmly. "You stay here." Natsu pouted, crossing his arms again and glaring at Lucy with his bright gold eyes.

"You just don't like me. Is that it?"  
"Eh?"  
"You don't want me to come because you think I'm weird and annoying, don't you?" Natsu muttered bitterly.

"No, no! I want you to come! I just don't want you to get into trouble!" Lucy tried to placate the steaming star boy, but he wasn't going to calm down just yet.

"You think that I'm stupid, or that I won't fit in, don't you? You can just admit it, I've been told that before!" Natsu all but shouted.

"It's not that! I want you to come! But you just can't!" Lucy howled. "Because the mean kids will get you!"

"...What mean kids?"

"Lucy...?"  
"The mean kids at the bus stop," Lucy said quietly. "I don't want them to hurt you, too."  
"Too?"  
"Yeah, too. They're always mean to me," Lucy whispered, feeling tears sting her eyes. Natsu's face morphed into a look of confusion, but then his face dawned in understanding.  
"You're worried about me?" he asked, stepping a little closer. Lucy looked at the floor and nodded.

"You don't have to worry about me, Lucy. I'm a star, remember?" Natsu grinned and put a hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked up in surprise.

"So stop crying, weirdo. It makes you look funny."  
"Hey!"

"Kekeke!"

* * *

 _ ***Crawls forth from an abyss full of skeletons and bones, covered in blood and dirt* I-I live!**_

 _ **Sorry for not updating this for a while, I just never got around to making this chapter.**_

 _ **Natsu: You don't live**_

 _ **Me: Eh?**_

 _ **Natsu: *Kicks me back into the abyss, where demons are waiting for my flesh and blood***_

 _ **Me: HOW DARE YOUUUUuuuuu...**_

 _ ***The sound of me landing on the bottom of the abyss makes even Luffy wince***_

 _ **Me: ...Shit...**_

 _ **Natsu: Kekeke... *Grins evilly* Until next time~**_

 _ **Me: YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE? WAAAAIIII-**_

 _ ***Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep***_


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy nervously glanced behind her at the boy following behind, humming some unknown tune as he skipped along.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked again. Natsu stopped in his humming to give a weary sigh.

"How many times do I have to say yes before you're satisfied?" he groaned. "Yes, I'm sure. Yes, I'm prepared. No, you don't have to ask again." Lucy bit her lip to keep from asking again.

"What are you even going to do?" she found herself asking instead. Natsu shrugged.

"Maybe stop them, kick a little bully butt," he suggested, lacing his fingers behind his head. Lucy shook her blond head.

"There's a lot of them. You can't fight them," she said solemnly. Natsu pouted.

"Are you doubting a star warrior?" he asked, faking hurt. Lucy couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Maybe, maybe not," she teased playfully, walking backwards and booping him on the nose. "I haven't even known you for a day." Natsu batted her hand away.

"That doesn't matter. We're friends, right?" he said with a bright grin. Lucy hesitated, but only for a second.

"Yeah, friends..." she muttered, more to herself than to the boy.

"Hey, what's that?" Lucy turned around to see the bus stop, the bright yellow sign glaring down at her. She gulped apprehensively, sitting down on the hard wooden bench before motioning Natsu to sit beside her. His pure white outfit looked a little dirty, leaves in his dishiveled bed hair. She involuntarily smiled, reaching over to brush the leaves out of his pink hair. Natsu looked up at her hand, then at her with a grateful grin.

"Thanks, I-"  
"Hey! It's Loopy!" came a loud, obnoxious call. Natsu peered around Lucy's shoulder, spotting about a dozen boys his age walking to him and his wisher.

"Who are they?" he asked lowly. Lucy looked at her lap, biting her lip again.

"The mean kids," she whispered, just as the lead kid reached them.

"Who's the strawberry?" the kid asked bluntly, pointing a finger at the star boy. Natsu stood up, putting a hand on his hair and frowning.

"It's salmon!" he said indignantly. The kid laughed, uttering a 'whatever' before stepping forward and shoving Natsu back onto the bench. Natsu's back hit the back of the bench with a small 'thud', and he winced. The kid laughed again, just as a large, yellow thing rolled around the corner. Natsu almost felt blinded by it's loud yellow paint.

"The bus is here!" one of the other boys cheered, just as the bus pulled to a stop in front of the preschoolers. Immediately, the doors opened, and the kids swarmed aboard. Natsu turned to see Lucy, sitting with her hands clenched in her lap. He reached out and took her hand in his own, pulling her lightly to her feet.

"The bus thing is here!" he said cheerfully. Lucy nodded, refusing to look up, and walked with small, stiff steps up the small stairs, entering the bus. Natsu's smile faded as he followed her in, and the two started struggling their way to the back. A few kids stuck out their legs, trying to trip him or Lucy, but Natsu always caught Lucy when she tripped and dodged the legs on his own. When the two finally made it to the back, the bus had already started moving again. Natsu suddenly lurched into the seat, groaning pitifully. Lucy stared at him in horror.

"Are you okay?" she whisper-shouted, and Natsu gave a small whimper.

"I don't feel too good..."  
"Motion sickness?" Lucy siggested. Natsu grunted in acknowledgement. Lucy stared for a second, then giggled.

"A star that has motion sickness... I must be going crazy..."  
"Aye!"

"...Why is Happy here?"

"Because he wanted to come... Bleh..."

"...Pets aren't allowed at school."  
"Aye!"

* * *

 _ ***Throws a pile of soggy update in your face***_

 _ **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA**_

 _ ***Runs away***_

 _ **FACE THE CRAP AND SUFFER!**_

 _ **Natsu: *Chases me* GET THE FUDGE BACK HERE!**_

 _ **Me: NUH-UH! I'M FREE**_

 _ **Natsu: GET BACK HERE AND UPDATE AGAIN!**_

 _ **Me: NEVER! *Jumps into a random hole***_

 _ **Hole: *Happens to lead back to the abyss of demons***_

 _ **Natsu: You aren't going to come out until you update**_

 _ **Me: SCREW YOU FANFICTION!**_


	8. Chapter 8

After the bus finally stopped at the school, Natsu seemed to have been plugged into an electrical socket. He exploded from his seat, hollering about how great it was to be alive, Happy 'Aye!'ing along. Lucy mentally facepalmed, then with a sigh, reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Let's get inside," she suggested, giving the bus driver an apologetic smile. He gave a friendly wave back.

"Wait, is this the school? It's big," Natsu commented, putting his hands behind his head.

"I thought so, too," Lucy agreed. "Um, do you think you could change into something more... school-like?" Lucy gestured to his all-white outfit and bare feet. "That isn't exactly... well, schooly." Natsu glanced at his clothes and frowned.

"Well then, what do I wear?"

"Try to make your clothes kind of look like... his." Lucy pointed to a random boy that was walking past them. He had black hair and dark blue- almost black- eyes, and was wearing a black tee, with the Japanese symbol for 'winter' printed on it, and light brown shorts. _Was_ being the key word here. Just seconds after Lucy pointed to him, he tossed off his shirt and started stripping off his pants. Thankfully, he had boxers on. Lucy shrieked in shock and covered her eyes. Natsu blinked.

"Uh... So I'm not supposed to wear anything?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. Natsu shrugged.

"Okay." Natsu reached for the bottom of his shirt.

"NOO!" Lucy smacked his hand. "That's just Gray! He has a weird stripping habit, and he never knows when he takes his clothes off!" Natsu blinked.

"That's weird. Oi, pervert!" He turned and stomped towards the boy dubbed 'Gray', ignoring Lucy's plea for him to come back. Gray whipped around with a scowl.

"Yeah, what do you want, pinkie?" he growled back.

"First of all, it's salmon! And second of all, put your clothes on!" Natsu snapped, pointing to the discarded clothes on the ground. Gray's eyes widened in surprise.

"Dang it! Not again!" He hurriedly tossed his clothes back on, glaring at Natsu. "This is all your fault!" Natsu blinked innocently.

"What did I do?" he asked, tilting his head. Gray just uttered a 'whatever' and stalked away. Lucy hurried up to Natsu and pulled on his arm.

"Don't mess with him! He's a bully!" she said. Natsu glanced at her.

"Right, okay. So, let's go inside!" He started to walk away, but Lucy reached over and pulled on his shirt sleeve. Natsu reluctantly backpedaled until he was standing in front of her.

"What now?" he sighed.

"You still need to change your clothes," Lucy pointed out. "Try to change them into... a pink shirt with a white Japanese symbol for 'summer' on it, and black shorts with black sandals," she suggested. Natsu complied, and the halo above his head once again enveloped him in a bright light before disappearing. The clothes Lucy had just described were now covering his body. Natsu experimentally tapped the toe of his sandal on the ground.

"Not bad," he commented. "Now let's go!"

* * *

Lucy could feel the stares of all the other kids as she walked into the school with Natsu, hand-in-hand. Natsu seemed to revel in the attention, and waved cheekily at everyone that met his eyes. Finally, they entered Lucy's classroom, where they were stopped by the teacher. The teacher had long purple hair tied up in a red bow, warm brown eyes, and a pair of round glasses resting on her nose. She was wearing a white and blue knee-length dress with red tights, and a pair of white and blue boots were on her feet.

"Excuse me, but you don't seem familiar," the teacher said, pointing at Natsu. Natsu looked behind him, then stared back at the teacher and pointed to himself. The teacher nodded.

"Ah, sorry. I'm a new student. You should've recieved a message about me joining the school today." Natsu had an intense look in his eyes as he stared at the teacher, who soon became slightly flustered.

"Er... I-" Suddenly, her computer made a small beep from where it was placed on her desk. The teacher glanced once more at Natsu, then bustled over and checked her messages. After reading over the one she had just recieved, she sighed and adjusted her glasses.

"Well then, welcome to Fairy Tail Elementary, Natsu Dragneel. I am Laki Olietta, but you shall call me Ms. Laki. Please take a seat in one of the empty desks."

"Thanks, Ms. Larry!" Natsu beamed at her, and though he had gotten her name totally wrong, Ms. Laki couldn't help but give a small smile back.

"It's Laki. Now go take your seat." Natsu happily skipped to the back of the classroom, dragging Lucy with him. As Lucy usually sat in the back anyways and there weren't assigned seats, he chose to sit in the corner closest to the bookshelf. Lucy settled into a desk beside him, glancing nervously at the kids that stared at her and him. And that's when Natsu finally noticed Gray sitting on the opposite side of the room, glaring straight at the pink-haired star boy.

And that's when all Hell broke loose.

* * *

 _ ***Climbs from a pit filled with crumpled paper, colored pencils, regular pencils, pens, etc.***_

 ** _Me: I'M STILL ALIVE. I WILL STILL UPDATE. I have just been busy reading new mangas, such as Noragami. I've also read a thing called a 'manhwa', which is Korean, by the way. It was called 'Witch Hunter'. That. Was. The. Best. Thing. EVER. I suggest reading it when you get the chance!_**

 ** _Natsu: *Scowls* Better than me, or Fairy Tail?_**

 ** _Me: Ah, no. Sorry. *Senses evil intent behind me* *Slowly turns around*_**

 ** _Erza: *Is standing behind me* DID I HEAR SOMEBODY INSULT FAIRY TAIL?!_**

 ** _Me: AH! NO! I'M SORRY! UWAAAHHHH!_**

 ** _-The rest of this Author's Notes has been deleted due to violent actions. If you have any complaints, please complain to the dumb author that made this awful story._**


End file.
